Ej Castillo
Elijah Xavier David Castillo II (born in Medellin, Antioquia, Colombia On July 12, 1997) (known as Ej) is a hispanic teenager who attended Heath Elementary School, Heath Middle School, and is now attending Heath High School as a junior (11th grade). He is bestfriends with Gary Espinaj, and has a bitter rivalry with Daxton Senior. He is currently in a relationship with Maria Gonzalez as of the beginning of his 10th grade year. He is the identical twin brother of Jj Castillo, and is the son of Alyss Crane (former honor student) and Xavier Castillo (former troublemaker). He was bestfriends with Harrison Black before Harrison commited suicide in Season 6. He was also bestfriends with Jammie Kesler until she transferred out of Heath Middle School after being heavily beaten up by Jj. Character History Background and Personality He is a strong agnostic atheist, and is from a Colombian and Sicillian background. He used to be known as the quiet kid with the troublemaking friends, but as the series progressed his personality became more loud, and aggressive, taking after his brother. He learned many ways to make money, and to get the things that he wanted, and became better at alot of things such as basketball, dancing, rapping, etc. Season 1 In Frontline (1), He makes his debut in the first episode of Heath, when him and Justin wake up at 5'oclock by accident and watch spongebob for an hour. When their mom wakes up, she asks them what they want, and they both say Oatmeal. They begin talking about what they want to be different this school year, opposing to last year. Their mom included that they both have to focus a little harder. Justin gave an idea, he said they should have nicknames. Elijah said he wanted to be Ej because E is the beginning of his name, and J is halfway through his name. Justin said he wanted Jj because his first name and middle name both start with J. They asked their mom if they can be called Ej and Jj from now on. Their mom agreed happily, and gave them their oatmeal. Then, they demanded that they take seperate showers in the morning from now on, because they both feel they need more privacy. This made showering take about an hour, and they were running out of time because they had to leave for the bus at 7:15, and it was already 7. Their mom began yelling at them at 7:10 after 10 minutes of procrastination. They quickly got dressed and left a minute late. Ej had to come back to grab their lunchboxes. When they got to the bus stop, Ej was out of breath, but Jj had a hard time slowing down and bumped into a kid sitting on the bench, which caused the kid to knock over his coffee, spilling it on his gameboy. The boy got furious and yelled "What the f*** is your problem?!" Jj and Ej were both flabbergasted. They both gasped, and Ej said that he shouldn't say curse words, because Ej's mom told him that everytime someone uses a curse word on another human being, God takes a strike out of their name, and if they loose too many strikes, they will not get into heaven, and will have to go to hell. The boy, Harrison Black, claimed he didn't care and begun to tell Jj off. Jj apologized once, and refused to apologize again. When the bus came, Ej told them not to argue in the bus so they could make a good first impression for the year. All 3 of them sat down quietly in the beginning, but Jj threw a paper ball at Harrison's head, which made everybody on the bus laugh. Harrison got furious and started yelling curse words at Jj. The bus driver called Harrison to the front of the bus. Even then, Harrison and Jj were screaming at each other. Once the bus finally pulled up to Heath Elementary, everybody else ran off the bus, including Ej, who had an extreme headache because of Jj and Harrison's arguement. Ej met up with Karina and and Nina (his two friends) inside the cafeteria. They looked on the class rosters, and all 3 of them were in the same class. They also discovered that Jj (who neither of the girls liked) was in their class as well. The class all lined up, and Jj was standing with his bestfriend Sean. They went upstairs into class, and as soon as everybody was in, Jj (who stood up on a chair) and Ej told everybody not to call them Eli/Elijah and Justin, but to call them Ej and Jj. Everybody said ok, and the teacher asked everybody what they like to do, and Ej replied with "eat and sleep". Many people laughed, and the teacher called him the class clown. After school, Ej had to ask Ms. Velasquez a question, so he stayed behind for a minute. When he got outside, he saw Jj and Harrison on the floor fighting, with Sean and a 3rd grader (Jay Santura) trying to intervene. Ej split it up and pushed Jj to the ground. He told Harrison to run, and Harrison fled. Jj became angry with Ej, and walked away. In Frontline (2), When they got home, Jj seemed mad, and when their mom asked what's wrong, Ej said Jj got into a fight. Jj immediately denied, and she gave him a stern look for a few seconds until he admitted it. Alyss (their mom) asked why he got into a fight and Ej said because this boy was cursing at Jj and irritating him. Jj yelled "Will you let me talk!" Ej went into his room. The next day, they went to the bus stop and Ej talked Jj into apologizing just so this miss would clear up. Jj attempted to apologize, when Harrison grabbed Jj's Gameboy, broke it in half, and threw it in the street under a car. Jj started crying, and Ej went back to the house to get his mom. Alyss came out and asked Jj what's wrong, and Jj pointed at the broken Gameboy. Alyss then asked who broke it. Then he pointed at Harrison. Harrison's mom then came outside. Alyss then said "Are you his mother?" Then said "I think you need to discipline that little brat of yours, he just broke my sons gameboy I spent my hard earned money on." Harrison's mom asked him why he did that, and Harrison said because yesterday Jj spilled coffee on Harrison's gameboy. Ej then yelled out "But that was an accident, and you know it!" Jj then said "I even said sorry, but he was being too much of a drama queen to even listen." Harrison's mom got mad because Harrison wasn't supposed to be bringing his gameboy to school in the first place. She then dragged him inside while Harrison said "Thanks alot." while he was trying to free himself from his mother's tight grip. Alyss then claimed that she was going to go their school and file a report to force Harrison's mom to pay for a new Gameboy. While they were in school, Harrison, Ej, and Jj were called down to the principal's office. Harrison's mom, and Alyss were both there and principal Lazano asked each of them to give a take on what happened. Harrison went first. Harrison claimed that out of nowhere Jj ran into Harrison, which made him spill his coffee on his gameboy, which he wasn't allowed to bring by the school or by his parents, so he decided to get even by breaking Jj's gameboy the next day. Also, Harrison's gameboy wasn't effected by the coffee, but Jj's gameboy was an older model with an open battery pack, which is why it broke. Jj was allowed to bring his gameboy because him and Ej have daycare afterschool because their mom and dad have to work. The day care allows game systems. However, Jj wasn't supposed to have it out in the school bus or in school, but Ej claimed Jj was putting it away. Principal Lazano said he was going to write Harrison a referral and a afterschool detention. He also said he would help Alyss press charges if Harrison's mother didn't replace the gameboy, so Harrison's mom gave Alyss a $100 bill, because the system was $80, and she gave her an extra $20 for the troubles. Later, Harrison furiously went up to Jj and Ej in recess crying, and said "Are you happy now? I was supposed to go to my uncle's house afterschool but now I have detention because you're a tattletail." Harrison then kicked sand into their faces, and they began crying. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Relationships Main Article: Ej-Angie Relationship *Angie Gomez **First Relationship ***Startup: You Think I Can't See You? (2) (S1) ***Breakup: Aerobics For Dummies (S6) ***Reason: She threw a metal locker door at his head, putting him in critical care. **Second Relationship ***Startup: Friends Or Foes (1) (S6) ***Breakup: Bipolar Breakdown (S7) ***Reason: He found sext messages in her phone between her and Jj. **Third Relationship ***Startup: Telephone (2) (S8) ***Breakup: Money, Cash, Hoes (S9) ***Reason: She gave Jj head. **Fourth Relationship ***Startup: Irretreavable Youth (S9) ***Breakup: Until The Day I Die (S9) ***Reason: He had sex with Karina Nunez. Main Article: Ej-Tatyanna Relationship *Tatyanna Herrera **Startup: Breakaway (2) (S9) **Breakup: Escape The Fate (3) (S9) **Reason: Tatyanna cheated on Ej with several guys. Main Article: Ej-Maria Relationship *Maria Gonzalez **Startup: Thank Me Later (S10) Trivia *Ej was Harrison Black's only friend. *He collects sneakers, along with his brother. *He is the second person to have sex with Karina Nunez while she was still in a relationship, the first was Jj, the third was Randy. *He, Jenny, Angie, and Sean were held at gunpoint by Parker Chelles. Quotes *(first line): "Damn Patrick's ed." (to Jj referring to Patrick from Spongebob) Category:Athlete Category:Rapper Category:Dancer Category:Basketball Player Category:Sneakerhead Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11